


【德哈】野生成长

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *老文搬运，点梗，包养，少爷x歌手*狗血，OOC，一切不属于我*Lofter ID：祎浔
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

德拉科是在地下通道里遇到哈利的。

即使是上东区，也总有些历史遗留下来的角落。那些地下通道就是这样的存在，即使你钻出来后看见的是每尺上万英镑和自带管家的高级公寓，但地下就是地下，那里自有一番天地。你走下几级阶梯步入通道，进入的就是另一个世界。仿佛下了地面就不属于这座城市般，政府连换个墙砖的钱也不愿意掏出来。

哈利当时就躺在那斑驳的墙下，满脸血腥，双眼紧闭，怀里抱着一把被油漆涂得看不清原色的吉他。

原本德拉科不会管这种事情，毕竟上了台阶，他便可让站在门口等着给他开门的管家替他去施舍这份善心。但他就是这么看了一眼，就那么一眼，他想起了一些早就被他丢到后脑勺的人。

德拉科有些不可置信地慢慢靠近那个面目不清的流浪汉，他皱眉弯下腰，最后踏近一步，掩着鼻试图从脏乎乎的面容下认出点什么。

“波……波特？”锋利浅薄的嘴唇吐出一个十年没说过的名字。

躺在那里的人，好像昏迷了，但又会轻哼一声。听到德拉科的声音，对方轻轻耸动脸部肌肉，睫毛轻轻颤抖两下，又平复下去。

家庭医生离开前，德拉科塞了两百磅钞票在他衣服兜里。

“不要告诉任何人。”他对医生说。

回到卧室里他抱着手看着已经清醒的哈利。对方受了点伤，但造不成什么大问题，躺在地上主要还是因为喝太多酒，醉了。

哈利正躺在床上四处环顾，他习惯性摸摸床头，又想起这不是自己的床。这当然不是他的床，他甚至没有床。

“有烟吗？”他见到德拉科走进房间，干脆问他。

“我家禁烟。”德拉科皱着眉回答。

“哦。”

哈利不再说话，虽然视线依旧瞟向四方，但他不再说话。他的吉他靠在墙角下，这让他安心，即使躺在一个自己已经快要忘记是谁的故人家里，他也能神情自若。

哈利已经洗过澡了，不然他也不可能躺在这张床上。他看起来比德拉科记忆中的样子要成熟一点，但又似乎没怎么变。眼睛依旧是那眼睛，鼻子依旧是那鼻子，就连乱糟糟的头发也和过去一样，依然那么乱七八糟的黑，脸上的眼镜框看起来残旧不堪，在那挺拔的鼻梁上摇摇欲坠。

“你怎么躺在那个地方？”

“喝醉了，该死的皮特一直灌我酒。我醉了，走在马路上不知道自己在哪，就那么走着，然后好像摔下了楼梯，那混账石头好像打到我的脸，一下子揍在我的鼻梁上。我觉得那个墙脚看起来很舒服，就打算在那里睡一晚，反正就算我走出……”

“你住哪里？我让司机送你回去。”

德拉科打断他的喋喋不休，没打算任由他说下去。

“不耐烦了？不过也是，你们大少爷从来都是这样，不喜欢听别人讲话。”哈利掀开自己身上的被子，从床上下来。他全身只穿有一条管家收到德拉科指示后拿给哈利的新短裤，除此之外，在他身上出现的就只有一块贴在额头上的纱布能被称之为覆盖物。

德拉科微微挪开视线，看向窗外。此时已是第二天，楼底下的车水马龙被双层隔音玻璃全部隔绝在窗外，只有些许阳光从窗户框里漏进来。

“我没有衣服，我的衣服被你那个圆眼睛管家丢了。他叫什么来着？我记得他有个听起来像小精灵一样的名字。多……多什么来着？哦这无所谓，我需要一套衣服，最好给我来点舒服的，不是你身上这种硬邦邦硌死人的上等人囚服。”

“这是衬衫。”

“别在意，大少爷，别在意。穿好衣服后我马上就走，放心，就算我无处可去也不会不知好歹地躺在这里。可是你得给我一身衣服，你看，我总不能这样走出你的屋子，被人看到了那对你……”

“闭嘴，波特，我会给你衣服。”

德拉科深吸一口气，他摇摇头把那个神经质的黑发男人甩出脑海，转身就要走出房间。他刚踏两步，又停下来，回头转向哈利。

“你刚刚说，你‘无处可去’是什么意思？”

“什么意思？就是无处可去的意思，伙计。你不会以为每个人都能有这么大一个房子睡觉吧？无家可归有什么可令人惊讶的？”

哈利喘着鼻音嘲笑，他鼻腔里有些伤口，发出尖锐刺耳的气音。他走向角落，弯腰抓起自己的吉他，手指压住音弦擦出轻轻一串声音。

德拉科眼睛微眯，这吉他……

这把民谣吉他上被人用颜料涂满了乱七八糟的涂鸦，早看不清原本的样子，但德拉科脑海中突然回闪过一段记忆。

他想起高中时的自己，也有过那么一把吉他，他每天背着穿梭在霍格沃茨高中里，坐在操场后面练习和弦。

“你在看这把吉他？你忘了吗？这可是你送给我的，老朋友……你不能收回去，他可是我唯一的财产。”

哈利察觉到他的视线，紧紧抱住怀里的吉他。手指擦过琴弦，又弄出一些声音。

“要不我给你唱首歌？当医药费？嗨，我现在出场费还可以，可惜魅力酒吧不让我唱了。”

德拉科来不及阻拦，哈利就调整了一下姿势，右手拨出一串和弦，轻柔的嗓音从口中飘荡出来。

“The backyard in that fall,

the lake where we dreamed.

Your picked up one red leaf，

kissed with a……”

“你可以住我这里。”

德拉科再次打断哈利，他没想到哈利说起话来疯疯癫癫，唱歌却这么好听。他沉溺了一会儿，但又马上清醒——倒也不是真的清醒，否则他不应该说这一句话。

可是他说了，并且在哈利疑惑地看向他时说了第二遍。

“你可以住在这间卧室里，但我这里有规矩。除了多比，这房子里只有我，没有别人会来，所以除了我的卧室和书房，其他地方你自便。”

他又扫了一眼穿着一条内裤抱着吉他的男人，哈利看起来就像全身赤裸。

“第一条规矩，必须穿衣服。”


	2. Chapter 2

市中心黄金地段的高级公寓内的清晨，总能让人感到舒适。从纯手工丝绸床单上醒来，第一眼看到的便是东区上空的金色阳光。

但这美好的画面不包括显示着清晨六点的智能钟。

和深深印在德拉科脑海里永远抹不掉的那个几乎赤裸着全身抱着吉他的画面不一样，哈利竟是一个极好的房客。除了吃饭时间以外，他几乎不出房间，犹如不存在一般地存在于这个大平层高级公寓里。

当然这些事情都是管家多比告诉德拉科的，德拉科依然过着朝九晚十的加班生活。他的父亲把这间公寓送给他的同时还送了他一家公司，并且告诉他公司要是倒了，那么就顺便从公寓里滚出去。

德拉科热爱下楼就能见到高级商店的生活，所以他只能拼了命来工作。

他几乎见不到哈利，尤其是对方几乎不露面也不作声的情况下。除了——是的，万事总有意外——除了每天清晨六点，隔壁卧室里就会响起的吉他声。

清爽的旋律，清新的歌声，可这他妈是清晨六点！

在第三次让多比劝阻无果后，德拉科系着呢绒晨袍，黑着脸敲响了客房卧室的门。

卧室里音乐没有停下来，反而有弹起高潮部分的意思。德拉科忍无可忍，直接扭开门把猛地推开门。

哈利正坐在窗边，他头戴耳机，面前放着一台电脑——多比借给他的——背对着房间门闭着眼唱歌。

清晨的阳光向来温柔，洒在他光洁的背部勾勒出一个金色的弧度。哈利只穿了一条长睡裤，露出洁白的肌肤，吉他被他抱在怀里弹奏着。

他终于听到动静，音乐忽然停下来，哈利回头看向门口。

“上帝，你们艺术家不都是夜猫子吗？你为什么总要在大清早唱歌？”德拉科快速走到他边上，冲他吼叫。

“吵到你了？抱歉，我原以为自己声音已经够小了。但是你看，这么美好的早上，必须得有一首歌来配。”

哈利坐在地上抬头看他，阳光刚好打进他的双眼，深绿色变成翠绿色，像是在发光。

大清早地发光，上帝，这个人脑子里大概也只剩下光和大海了。德拉科翻了一个白眼：“八点的阳光更加灿烂，你可以等八点以后再歌颂大自然！”

“你八点才起床？好吧，抱歉。不唱夜场的时候我喜欢早起早睡，这样对喉咙比较好。抱歉，真的很抱歉，我在试图找工作，你看，我总不能一直住在你这里，我俩几乎不认识，我不能让你……”

“我们是高中同学。”

德拉科闭着眼打断他。

“什么？哦，当然，但你是好学生，我的意思是，最中心的那拨人。而我是个边缘人物，最后要不是邓布利多校长看在我死去爹的份上，我连毕业证都拿不到……”

“你的吉他还是我教的。”

德拉科不知道第多少次打断他。

哈利终于闭上嘴，他早已放下吉他，此时双手向后撑在地上仰视德拉科。凌乱的黑色卷发向后倒去，露出一点点额头，和他胸前的肌肤一样白暂。

“我以为你都忘了，你看，你连吉他都不要了。”

“我那是送给你了。”

“是你丢在我身上，然后愤怒而慌乱地跑走，再也不看我一眼。”

德拉科不说话，紧紧抿着唇低头看这个黑发青年。

“你还喜欢男孩吗？我的意思是，我看你从没带人回来过。如果你有需要，我倒是可以帮你解决。”

青年抚摸上他的脚踝，顺着小腿一路向上探去。

“做我们那时候没做完的事情，就当我的房租，怎么样？”


	3. Chapter 3

德拉科吻上哈利的唇时，想起了多年前的那个下午。

哈利低头研究指法，黑色卷曲的发梢扫过德拉科的耳朵。他坐在哈利身边，紧紧贴着他的肩膀。德拉科经常需要手臂绕过哈利的肩膀，从背后抱着他教他弹奏技巧，两个人早已习惯这样挨在一起。

哈利专注地看着地上的琴谱，完全没注意到德拉科在看他。德拉科不知道从何时开始，就时常会这样偷偷注视哈利。他喜欢看他的表情，看他翠绿色的眼睛里露出各种各样的细微神情。

“这里怎么弹？”哈利突然抬头。

德拉科顿时怔住，来不及移开自己的眼睛。只是没想到哈利见德拉科正看着自己，竟然对德拉科展颜一笑。

“马尔福先生，看够了的话，能否指导一下学生呢？”

德拉科脑中紧绷的弦瞬间断开，他没有说话，而是紧紧盯着哈利的双眼，嘴唇沉沉地向他压去。

德拉科已经想不起来当时那个吻的感觉了，这种事情，你原本以为会一辈子难以忘怀，但其实三天后就会忘记。

现在再想起时，他只记得那天下午的阳光、杂草，还有写了一半的音谱。草稿纸被马克笔压在地上，微风拂过时哗啦啦地响动着。

而当初的那个男孩，现在正躺在他的身下。

德拉科把哈利压在地上，手掌抚摸着哈利炙热的肌肤。他闭上眼，眼前既是身下的哈利，又是青春时代闭着眼与他青涩接吻的那个青春少年。

德拉科一时分不清现实与记忆，只知道抚摸，不停地抚摸。身上就像要燃烧起来一般，眼前的景色和回忆重叠交错，心脏激烈地跳跃着，大脑里一片空白。

自己到底在做什么？谁知道呢，当他吻下去时，他什么都不想知道了。

哈利搬进德拉科的房间，正式在这套高级公寓里住下来。德拉科给他购置了整整一个衣柜的真丝睡衣。他喜欢看反出柔光的丝质布料从哈利白暂的背部滑落的那瞬间，也喜欢看哈利只穿着一条真丝长裤在家里来回走动，紧致的腰部在他眼前晃来晃去，最后被他一把捉住压在餐桌上。

德拉科还丢给哈利一张信用卡，可对方说要现金。

“你不能在破旧的小酒馆里用信用卡，除非你想买二十张写着别人名字的机票，这是正常人都知道的常识。”哈利嫌弃地看着德拉科。

“我现在没有那么多现金。”德拉科皱眉，心里想着他知道这张信用卡的限额有多大吗？

“我就要一点零花钱，你不用给我那么多钱，我花不上，就一点买烟的钱……不，不是我要抽，找工作时，你总要给老板递两支烟。”

“你不许去那些地方驻唱。”

“可是……”哈利神情无奈。

“你吃我的住我的，你在家唱给我一个人听就好了。”

德拉科盯着地上的那把吉他，它孤零零地躺在那里一动不动。


	4. Chapter 4

“他高中毕业后就一直在酒吧打工，一年后开始驻唱，好像是因为无意间被酒吧老板听到他自己弹吉他唱歌。他有一个教父，叫做小天狼星·布莱克，有严重酗酒行为，四个月前因为心脏问题猝死。原本波特先生一直和他住在一起，但小天狼星死后他的房子因欠贷问题而被银行收走。波特先生住到酒吧楼上的杂物间里，可是因为在酒吧里和人起冲突被辞退。后来他一直辗转于数个酒吧，遇见您的那个晚上好像是为了找工作被灌酒，逃出来刚好……”

“他一直都在驻唱？”德拉科坐在办公桌后面，看着助理交上来的调查文件。

“是，其实他在酒吧圈里已经小有名气，可惜和他起冲突的是一个地头蛇，叫汤姆。得罪他后，就没人敢继续聘请波特先生。”

“为什么会起冲突？”

“呃……那个汤姆好像是，看上了他。”

德拉科一顿，随即就摆摆手，示意自己明白，让助理先离开。

助理没有立刻离开，反而犹豫地开了口：“马尔福先生，还有一件事……”

“说。”

“您父亲让我向您转达，希望您别忘了格林格拉斯二小姐的生日宴……”

“下个月5号对吗？我会去的。让你买的钻石项链，准备好了吗？”

“已经准备好了，你要带波特先生一起去吗？”助理低着头问。

德拉科抬眼，瞥了一眼助理，嘴角似笑非笑。

“怎么可能，除了我的人之外，没有人需要知道他的存在。”

德拉科曾经很喜欢音乐，说“曾经”是因为他现在不再喜欢了。

他从小学习钢琴，这是父母主动送他去学的。后来初中的时候他迷上民谣吉他，自己存零花钱买了一把名牌吉他，在学校没事就抱着吉他。父亲卢修斯虽然有些不满，但母亲纳西莎说学校里可多姑娘迷恋自己儿子呢，每次参加太太们的聚会她脸上都有光，卢修斯就不再说话，只是让德拉科别影响学习。

弹吉他的确很容易招女孩的欢心，这和钢琴不一样，你不可能走到哪都抬着一台钢琴，但你可以走到哪都背着一把吉他，有需要的时候抱起来，就能立刻弹奏一段。

只是德拉科对讨女孩欢心毫无兴趣，他就是纯粹喜欢弹吉他。后来高中时为了躲避烦人的女孩们，他找到一个地方，在学校操场后面，那里是一个死角，清洁工从不理会那里。那里杂草丛生，不会有人靠近，但拨开和人一样高的草丛后，里面有一个简单的平台，稍做清扫，就可以完全不被人打扰。

他喜欢在这里练习吉他，还有作曲。是的，他在尝试作曲，一些乡村民谣，套点乱七八糟的随性歌词。他不打算唱给任何人听，就想自己写出来，只有自己知道。

“给我站住！”

音符刚落在本子上，外面就传来杂声。德拉科恼怒地摔下笔，好不容易得到的灵感被打断，刚想出来的一段旋律飞出脑海消失不见。

因为偏僻，这里容易有人打架。霍格沃茨虽然是著名贵族私校，校规严格，但总会有那么几个例外。德拉科安静地等待了好一会儿，外面的喧闹依然没有停止，他便失去了耐心。

德拉科从另一侧绕路翻出草丛，再跑回到闹事的角落。

他定眼一看，原来是高尔和克拉布带着几个小弟在打一个男生。德拉科看不清那个男生的脸，就觉得个子不高，看起来很瘦小。

“你们给我停下。”双手插着口袋走近几个好友，德拉科低声喊住他们。

“你管……啊，德拉科。”高尔停下了拳头。

“德拉科，这小子嘲笑我们，他欠揍！”克拉布气愤地喊道。

“你们以后换个地方打，不许靠近这里。”德拉科无意多管闲事，他瞧了一眼躺在地上的男生，觉得有些眼熟。

“哈利·波特？”他想起这个人的名字。

“就是他！”

“你们是嫌处罚吃得不够多吗？找他麻烦？”德拉科翻了一个白眼，越过好友走上前，“还记得西奥多是怎么被关禁闭的吗？就因为找波特麻烦的都会被校长处罚，他可是邓布利多的心头肉。”德拉科蹲在哈利身边，翻看他身上的伤口。

“可是他……”克拉布咽不下那口气。

“快走吧，我帮你们解决，以后不许再来这里。”德拉科晃晃手，把他们都赶走了。

等人都离开后，德拉科站起来准备离开。高尔他们一群饭桶，连打架都不会。哈利看起来一身狼狈，可没有一处是重伤，这个人躺在这多半也是装的。

“起得来就自己回去，不许去告状，我能让他们以后再也不找你麻烦。”

躺在地上的男孩抖了抖眼皮，喉咙呜咽一声。德拉科权当他答应了，转头离开。


	5. Chapter 5

在德拉科的允许下，客房被改造成哈利的录音室。德拉科内心希望哈利能长久地待在家里，但他也明白长时间留在屋子里，哈利会很无聊，所以在哈利提出这个想法时，德拉科就毫不犹豫地答应了。

德拉科给哈利购置了专业的录音设备和新电脑，除此之外，哈利还要了一台专业相机。德拉科一时没有想明白哈利要做什么，直到有一天哈利突然拉他到电脑前，点开一个网络视频让他看。

画面里是德拉科熟悉的房间，正是这间改装的录音室。哈利坐在电脑前，镜头没有拍到他的脸，画面中间是他抱着吉他。

视频里的哈利没有说话，而是直接开始弹奏乐曲，唱了一首自己创作的歌。

“效果怎么样？我捣鼓了整整一星期，才成功上传上去。”

哈利回头看向德拉科，期待地等待他的反馈。

德拉科静静地站在哈利身后。歌很好听，他知道，而且哈利的嗓音更加动人。他弯下腰揽住哈利的肩膀，将他环绕在自己的怀里。

“很棒，宝贝。”德拉科闭上眼，在哈利脸上留下一个吻。

这个声音，不可能被他锁在家里。

得到德拉科的表扬后，哈利多了点自信，他开始陆续把自己以前写的一些歌上传到网站上。

德拉科没有作声，只是偷偷联系了网站的朋友帮忙将哈利的视频放在网站推荐列表里。意外地效果很好，有许多人喜欢哈利的音乐，也有一些以前酒吧的客人认出他的声音。没有多久，哈利竟有了一小群网上的粉丝。

“你可以去当歌星。”德拉科坐在哈利身后翻看文件，看了一眼搁在腿上的手提电脑。他们待在客厅里，哈利坐在地毯上作曲，德拉科靠在沙发里处理工作。

“每个人都想当歌星，可最后又有几个人能出名呢？”听见德拉科的话，哈利笑了一声，“默默无闻的那些歌手，只能苦兮兮地躺在地下室里啃临期三明治，抽捡来的烟头，最终走投无路放弃梦想，找一份能填饱肚子的工作。像我这样既有房子住，又能靠当酒吧歌手赚钱的，已经让很多人羡慕了。虽然大部分时间里唱的都是别人的歌，但至少有个稳定的收入。只可惜，一下子也全都没了。”

哈利低着头拨弄手里的音弦，盘着的腿边散落着几张手写音谱。德拉科垂眼看着他额前用黑夹子夹起的刘海，一小束扎在头顶上朝天竖着。哈利一摇头，刘海就跟着摇摆。

德拉科摩挲指尖，总觉得哈利拨起的旋律有些熟悉。

“你还记得潘西吗？我的朋友，在霍格沃茨和我们是同一届。她家里做娱乐行业，她现在是有名的音乐经纪人，我可以……”

“不用了，我已经白住在你家，总不能什么都让你帮我吧？”哈利仰着脖子看向德拉科，“等我在网上再红一点，说不定会有公司主动找我，之前不很多这样的故事吗？”他侧过脸，亲亲德拉科靠近他脸颊的膝盖，“假如有一天我能成为知名歌星，那当你的男友也不算丢人吧？”

德拉科的指尖骤然一顿，他欲言又止，最后决定什么也不说。

“虽然还有很久，但我会努力的。现在我能给你的，只有音乐和我自己。”

哈利继续拨弄手里的吉他，德拉科越发觉得音乐耳熟。

这不是……

“你还记得这首歌吗？可惜你只写了个开头。”哈利从头又弹了一遍，只有短短的一小段， “我一直想将这首歌补完，但不是自己的灵感，歌就不是自己的。我至今都没有写出满意的后续。”

德拉科脑海里突然涌入多年以前的回忆，那时候他藏在草丛里，一把吉他，一支铅笔，还有画在草稿本上的五线谱。

他突然像被施了魔咒一样放开腿上的电脑，弯腰拿起哈利怀里的吉他。他摆好姿势，左指尖压在琴弦上，右手拨了几个零碎的音符。

“啊……”哈利有点惊讶，这是这几个月以来，他第一次见到德拉科触碰这把吉他。

只是刚弹了几个音，德拉科一顿，停下指尖的动作。他突然醒过来，把怀里的吉他一把丢回到哈利的怀里。

“不弹了，全忘了。”


	6. Chapter 6

德拉科在他的那一方天地里怡然自得，自从上次赶人之后，再也没人来这附近打扰他。

直到有一天，一个瘦小的身影忽然出现在后面的围墙上，高高地低着头看他。

“你在这里做什么？”

德拉科心里一惊，回头看向那个人，竟是波特。

啧，麻烦又来了。

“你在作曲吗？”哈利不理会德拉科冷淡的表情，继续说自己的话，“原来你真的这么喜欢音乐？我还以为你只是为了泡妞。”

“你怎么找到这里来的？”德拉科皱眉。

“别紧张，我不会告诉别人的，我只是好奇你那天从哪里出现的，毕竟当时这附近一个人都没有。”

哈利跳下墙头，三步两步跑到德拉科身边坐下：“他们都以为我好欺负，可我是个孤儿，从小到大打的架大概……比你们花的钱还多……不不不，也没那么多。但肯定不少，只是我不能还手罢了。”

“为什么？”德拉科好奇问道。

“嘿，要是你们这些少爷挨打了，最后倒霉的可是我。那还是我小学的时候，我记得，那个人叫达力。就因为他欺负我，我打了他一拳，那是我第一次打架，没两天后，我教父就丢了工作。”

哈利搓搓自己凌乱的黑发：“后来我就再也没还过手，只要跑得快，也挨不了多少打。”

德拉科盯着眼前的男生，仔细回忆过往自己见过的波特和别人打架的场景，似乎的确从未见过他主动攻击对方。

“你要是认真学习，成绩变好的话，那些人也不敢惹你。”德拉科想了想，难得向他建议，“没必要和那些人置气。”

“我学习不好，没用。”哈利双手抱着后脑勺，一下子躺在地上，也不理地上到底是否干净，“我上的小学和你们的可不一样，进霍格沃茨后根本跟不上，可我教父不让我转学，说这是我不可多得的机会。”

他看着天，阴沉沉的没什么阳光。“何况校长答应保证我高中毕业，还免我的学费，也就无所谓了。”哈利转头看向德拉科，“据说我爸救过他。”

德拉科没有接话。哈利在学校一直是个谜一般的存在，毕竟就连学校的保安，家庭条件大概都比他要好一点。可从未有人知道真实的原因，也从未有人真正在意过。

他就像一个异世界的闯入者，没人在意，没人关心。即使碰到他被那些霸道的学生欺负，再善良的学生也只会漠然走过，就当没看见一般。

因为这些小姐少爷们清楚地知道，哈利·波特不属于他们这个世界。他的存在和地上的纸屑灰尘一样，你既不需要理会它，也不需要关心它。只要让它静静地呆在那里，自然会有清洁人员将它清走，没必要脏了自己的手。

“我教你弹吉他吧。”

说完这句话，德拉科和哈利同时愣住。德拉科一向讨厌麻烦，这是全校学生都知道的事情，可现在他偏偏在主动招惹学校里最大的麻烦到自己身边。

只是德拉科不知为何，并不想反驳自己的话语，他看向哈利的眼睛，手里轻轻地拨弄了一段和弦。

“你在这里和我学吉他，没人会见到你，自然也就没人找你麻烦。”德拉科顿了一顿，“可你不能让别人看到。”

“那肯定，不然来找我麻烦的人会更多……”哈利顺口接了一句，说了一半又愣住，心里思考为何德拉科会突然帮他。

“你不愿意就算……”

“我愿意。”哈利顾不上那么多，立刻答应，“我愿意！”


	7. Chapter 7

网站上哈利的视频的点击率渐渐高涨，两个月后，哈利收到第一笔分红。虽然没多少，但对足足半年都没有一分钱收入的他来说依然是一件值得高兴的事情。提取第一笔钱后，哈利想送德拉科一份礼物。

可这只是一笔小钱，虽然够得上他以前一个月的生活费，但在这里住了半年的哈利知道，这笔钱，甚至买不起这房子里的一个碗。

“不如给少爷做一顿晚餐吧。”管家多比笑盈盈地建议哈利，哈利帮他做过几次饭，他知道哈利的厨艺虽然比不上专业人士，但做一顿家常便饭绰绰有余。

哈利想了一下接受了多比的建议，他打电话确认德拉科晚上可以回来吃饭以后，就跑去附近的超市里买菜。

这个区域的超市售卖的东西都价格不菲，付完钱后，哈利刚拿到的钱所剩无几。可德拉科只吃这家超市的食物，哈利没有考虑过第二家超市。从超市出来，哈利把纸袋抱在怀里，小声哼着自己的新歌沿着人行道缓缓朝家里走去。如果事情顺利，也许没多久他就能有一份稳定的收入。而在未来，就算没有经济公司看中他，视频博主的收入据说也很不错，即使依然不能和德拉科相比，但至少他可以不再依赖德拉科。

上东区的下午是宁静的，阳光柔和下来，白云不再飘动，就连马路上也几乎看不见过往车辆。这附近只有一些私人俱乐部和昂贵的餐厅，除了专门去这些地方的人之外，鲜少有人会到这一块地方来。

哈利许久没有走出过家门，德拉科不带他出去，他就留在家里。他知道德拉科的担忧，但他并不在意。他知道自己在这个世界有多么咋眼，也知道这个世界永远不会欢迎自己。

可假如他的音乐事业有所进展，至少在这段恋爱中，哈利心想，他能和德拉科一同出门，用一顿美妙的午餐。

他对这个世界毫无兴趣，可是这个世界里，有德拉科。

他和这个世界的唯一连接点就是德拉科，德拉科是这个世界里唯一向他伸出手的人。他不贪恋这个冷漠的世界，但他迷恋德拉科。德拉科是温暖的，是炙热的，是他百无聊赖的人生中唯一出现过的光。

即使这一线光芒短暂而不可及，他也义无反顾。

哈利走过一个红绿灯，踏上回家途中的最后一条小路。哈利知道这里有一个私人俱乐部，德拉科曾经给他介绍过这里，但从未带他来过。他只知道德拉科是这里的会员，和许多其他权贵家庭的孩子一样。

哈利有些惧怕这种地方，所以他专门过了马路，沿着俱乐部对面的人行道行走。私人俱乐部虽然神秘，但门口总是停着昂贵的名车，从里面走下来你能在新闻上见过的人物。

哈利远远站住，但又忍不住看过去，运气好的话，说不定能看到知名明星。他一眼扫过去，明星没有见到，却见到自己最熟悉的金发。哈利心里一紧，下意识躲到边上的路牌后面，才想起来这么远的距离，德拉科不一定能看到自己。

胆子大了一些，哈利又向前走了两步，靠在路灯柱子后面静静地看向德拉科。

那是他不熟悉的德拉科，是家门以外的德拉科，是这个世界里的德拉科。他脸上不再是随意而不羁的笑容，也不是放肆而扭曲的表情，那是彬彬有礼的、温文尔雅的，挑不出一丝错误的姿态。

俱乐部门口的几个人说完话，便一同转身走进俱乐部的大门。等挡在德拉科前面的人离开后，哈利才看清德拉科身边一直站着一名女士，与德拉科一样，她有一头完美的金发，手臂紧密地挽在德拉科的臂弯里，两人的掌心紧紧相握。

哈利抓了一下怀里的纸袋，随即又下意识向柱子后一缩。

“啪！”他靠着的路灯亮了。

可是光又灭了。


	8. Chapter 8

德拉科准时在晚饭前回到家里，哈利做的晚饭刚好出炉。他从烤箱里端出一只完美的烤鸡，上面淋了浓郁的酱汁，下面垫着五颜六色的烤蔬菜。

哈利将烤鸡端上椭圆形的大理石餐桌后，取下围裙坐进自己的座位。两人坐在桌子的一端，德拉科坐在他的手边，等待多比给自己端餐前汤。

“是番茄牛肉汤，我买的新鲜番茄。”哈利给德拉科介绍。

“是你做的？”德拉科一脸惊讶。

“是啊，视频网站的分红到账了，我想也买不了什么东西送你，只能给你做一顿饭。”

“我不知道你会做菜。”德拉科拿起勺子尝了一口，当然比不上多比精湛的厨艺，但是……德拉科又喝了一口，是另一种风味。

“这里轮不到我进厨房，我当然没有做过饭。”哈利对着多比笑了笑，“但我也只有这几道菜能拿出手，今天都在桌子上了。这些是我教父喜欢吃的菜色，所以我比较擅长。”

“今天下午波特先生亲自去买的菜，回来后在厨房里忙了两个多小时。”多比笑着说完，悄悄退下离开餐厅。

德拉科心里闪过一个念头，但还来不及细想，就听到哈利说：“赶紧喝汤，再聊下去，鸡肉就不好吃了。”

两个人安静地喝完汤，许久也不见多比上来替换餐具，大约是多比不想打扰他们，哈利便站起来帮德拉科夹鸡肉。平日在家里吃饭虽然比较随意，但德拉科也未曾自己动手拿过东西。

德拉科沉默地看着哈利帮自己夹菜，心里一直在想哈利出门买菜的事情。去他指定的超市必然要经过俱乐部，但哈利的神情似乎又一切正常。

哈利应该不知道。他心里想，在家里有关于他和阿斯托利亚的消息已经全部被拦截。更何况……他已经答应阿斯托利亚在订婚之前断绝和哈利的关系。结婚前各玩各的无所谓，可一旦结婚，格里格拉斯的二小姐不会允许任何可以危害自己地位的人存在。现在哈利的音乐事业有了起色，到时候他会将哈利介绍给潘西，再给哈利一套不错的公寓，这样就算离开自己，哈利应该也无话可说。

“你喜欢她吗？”

哈利的话音突然打断德拉科的思绪，德拉科头皮一紧，猛地抬起头紧紧盯着哈利。

“那个女孩，挺漂亮的，有点眼熟，以前也在霍格沃茨读书吗？”

“是。”德拉科抿起嘴唇。

“你会跟她结婚吗？”

“……快订婚了。”

“哦。”哈利低头吃了一口鸡肉。

“我已经把你的资料递给了潘西，她对你很感兴趣，下周……”

“德拉科，谢谢你这半年对我的帮助，我不会忘记你的恩情。”哈利咽下口中的鸡肉，喝了一口水，“可我想我有些误会。”

他放下手中的餐具，站起来向客厅走去。德拉科急忙站起来跟在他身后拉住他的手。哈利没有挣扎，牵着他的手走到客厅里，从沙发上拿起自己的吉他。

“原本想等你生日时送给你，可能来不及了，我现在唱给你听吧。”

哈利甩开德拉科的手，转身坐在沙发上。他抱起吉他，试了几个音，随后清脆舒缓的节奏缓缓在客厅里响起。

是德拉科熟悉的音乐，那个他当年高中时写了一个开头，最后因为害怕自己竟然忍不住吻了哈利这件事，而丢下的那一小段未完成的歌曲。

熟悉的前奏转瞬而逝，旋律与节奏渐渐快了起来，德拉科一听便知这是哈利的曲风，却和他写的前奏完美地融合在一起。

“Feel the breeze in the summer memories

A song written under the stars

Shadows drift in the summer breeze

But he lost in his dreams

…………

It's the night of summer love

The night when the breeze makes you cry

It’s the night of summer love

The night when all the stories start ”

“歌唱完了，我走了。”

哈利拨动了最后一根弦，他停顿许久，最终收起吉他背在身后，从沙发上站起来。他看了眼早已满脸泪水可恍若不自知的德拉科，自己却面无表情。就像他刚被这个人捡来时一样，孤身一人带着一把吉他，走向门口。

彻底离开这个不属于他的世界。


	9. Chapter 9

阿斯托利亚这个姑娘，德拉科并不讨厌。甚至真的说起来，他还有些喜欢——马尔福大少爷，可是男女不忌。阿斯托利亚在一帮千金大小姐里面算得上他比较喜欢的一个，漂亮，聪明，还能跟上他那只在社交场面上才会出现的幽默感。

她是马尔福太太最完美的人选，除了少了那么一点感觉之外。但德拉科从来都不是讲感觉的人，感觉这玩意儿在德拉科心里面，就像当年那把吉他，是随时都可以抛弃的东西。

阿斯托利亚也谈不上喜不喜欢他，德拉科知道。她答应自己的追求，也只不过因为他是完美的结婚对象。对于这些豪门之子来说，完美，比爱情重要。

是的，任何事物，都比爱情更重要。

对于阿斯托利亚也一样，她知道德拉科家里那个男孩的存在，也知道当初生日宴上的那条钻石项链是德拉科的助理买的。可她无所谓，她也有在巴黎的小男友，还有个米兰的风情帅哥……何况那条钻石项链价值一辆名车，是谁买的她一点也无所谓。

“别沮丧着个脸，等下还要见我爸妈呢。你那个小情人跑了正好，反正我们也要订婚了，他自己离开，不还给你省了一笔分手费吗？”

阿斯托利亚看不得有人在自己面前冷着脸，没好气地说了一句。此时他们两个人正坐在宾利轿车后座，司机座位后方的挡板已经关闭，没人听得到他们的任何对话。

“你那些世界各地的小白脸，也是时候断一断了，不要忘了我们的约定。”德拉科头也没抬地看着手机，刺了阿斯托利亚一句。

“呸，自己失去性生活可别拖我下水，离我们订婚还有两个月，我保证到时候不破坏约定。”阿斯托利亚横了一眼德拉科，等他下一句讽刺。

“嗯。”谁知德拉科头也不抬，心不在焉地应了一句，没有反击回来。

阿斯托利亚眼皮微颤，自从她听说那个小情人离开了以后，她就觉得德拉科有所变化。不是什么大变化，但女人一向敏感，那点细微的改变逃不过她的眼睛。

“或者……你去把他追回来？我们改一下约定条件，只要保证不离婚，我们各自的私生活保持原样？放心，答应会生的孩子，我肯定会给你生出来。”阿斯托利亚试探地问道。她需要与德拉科的婚姻，确保自己能继续逍遥自在。

她的话音刚落，德拉科就猛然抬头，随后用一种怪异的眼神注视她：“阿斯托利亚，你就没想过嫁给一个你喜欢的人吗？”

阿斯托利亚愣了一下，可随即又立刻笑起来：“我挺喜欢你的呀，也喜欢班杰明，也喜欢卡特，也喜欢帕尔，我总不能都嫁吧。没办法，只能选最有钱的那个。”

她吐吐舌头，古灵精怪地一笑，就像一个天真烂漫的小女孩。

德拉科听着这个荒谬的答案，哑然失笑。他摇摇头，又继续低头看手机，再也没说一句话。

这个世界，确实荒谬。


	10. Chapter 10

阿斯托利亚最终还是打破了约定，原本以为两个月就能甩干净的男人们，最后花了她半年的时间才一一断清关系。这让她和德拉科的订婚时间，足足延后大半年。

德拉科没有催她，只是依然坚持她一天不和小男友们断干净，就一天不提订婚的事情。双方父母虽然着急，但见小两口感情似乎没有问题，也就懒得干涉。反正双方家庭都默认两个人必定会结婚的，早一天晚一天，似乎并不重要。

晚上阿斯托利亚陪伴德拉科参加一个朋友举办的宴会。这些宴会都是一个样，宾客们吃喝玩乐，认识一些想认识的人，主办方组织一些活动和表演，让宾客们得以度过两三个小时的无聊时光。

不过这次，阿斯托利亚听说今晚有一个最近在年轻人中非常火爆的新乐队，是主办方花了大价钱请来的，大家都很期待。

“新乐队？”德拉科坐在车里，听完阿斯托利亚告诉他的消息，“没听说过。”

“在小孩子里比较受欢迎，我也不认识，刚红起来没多久。”阿斯托利亚端着一块迷你化妆镜，检查自己的口红。

德拉科瞧了她一眼，好笑道：“怎么了？想认识？”

“当然不是啊，我现在心里只有你。”阿斯托利亚立刻放下镜子扭头睁着大眼睛忽闪忽闪地看着德拉科。

“我知道，现在，”德拉科瞥了她一眼，无奈笑道，“就是当下这一秒。”

他知道阿斯托利亚没有骗他，这一秒阿斯托利亚的确是真正爱着他，但下一秒就会变成汉森，再下一秒变成莱西……每一秒都是真真切切的喜欢，下一秒也是真真切切的移情别恋。

她谁也不爱，所有男人都跟她衣帽间里的包一样，最终只是她的一个战利品。而自己，德拉科知道，撑死也不过是一个限量款罢了。

他转向窗外，闭上眼。只是这个世界永远不缺限量款，这一季的卖完了，下一季会有更贵的。可唯独稀缺的那点真心，却连他都从手中舍弃了。

今晚有当红的乐队表演，大家也就没有耐心做那些无用社交，晚餐用完没多久，宾客们就早早地坐下等待表演开始。德拉科和阿斯托利亚坐在前几排视野极佳的位置上，可以清楚地看见舞台上的一切。他握着阿斯托利亚的手搁在自己腿上，在外，他们永远都是令人羡慕的恩爱情侣。

先是两个暖场的演出，不温不火的两个歌星各唱了两首歌。在宾客们快要失去耐心的时候，主持人恰到好处地报出了大家期待已久的乐团名字。

毕竟是晚宴，没人会大声尖叫，但就连掌声，都比刚才要热烈许多。

阿斯托利亚马上挺直腰，期待地看着舞台帘幕缓缓拉起。一个三人男子乐团在帘幕后出现，时下最流行的键盘电音响起。阿斯托利亚一愣，最近的确在很多地方听过这首歌，看来是真的很受欢迎。

这个想法刚落下，她就突然感到握着自己的手掌一紧。阿斯托利亚莫名回头看了眼德拉科，却看见他脸色苍白，双眼惊讶地瞪着舞台。

阿斯托利亚下意识回头看向在舞台上表演的人，将三个帅气的男子全部仔细打量一遍后，她心中惊诧——

那个主唱，好像是哈利·波特。

“哎，是他吗？”阿斯托利亚吃惊地转头问德拉科，她对哈利·波特的印象不深，见过他早已是高中时的事情。后来德拉科从不带波特出来，身边也没有人见过那个男人。

德拉科点点头，他紧紧抿着双唇，但脸上没有任何表情，看起来毫不在意。可唯独握着阿斯托利亚的手力气越来越大，最后用力得让阿斯托利亚都忍不住低呼一声，德拉科才反应过来，抱歉地松开手。

阿斯托利亚瞪了他一眼，赶紧靠回在自己椅背上，离德拉科远远的，心里嘀咕起来。


	11. Chapter 11

因为是主角，主办方让乐团唱了三首歌。三首都是今日大家耳熟能详的当红歌曲，就算是不认识他们的人，听到音乐后也纷纷恍然大悟，原来这个乐团唱的。

电音、流行，甚至还有舞曲元素，无一不是最火爆的音乐风格，加上旋律轻快歌词朗朗上口，受欢迎是理所当然的事情。

全场气氛一下子火爆了起来，甚至在最后一首激烈的舞曲响起时，全场宾客们都不在意自己是否穿着几十万的高定礼服，更忘了自己做了三个小时的发型，纷纷站起来跟着鼓点热舞。

阿斯托利亚这种人来疯马上就进入状态，站起来又跳又叫，恨不得爬上椅子跳舞。

她疯狂了一阵，突然想起什么，回头看看自己身旁。所有人都站着，只有德拉科坐在椅子上一动不动。他脸上惨无血色，只有灰色的双眼紧紧地注视舞台上的那个主唱。

因为化妆的关系，哈利看起来比以前更加帅气，眼眉之间是飞扬的神色。他握着话筒，轻而易举地引领全场的气氛。

他看起来状态很好。

可是，可是……

德拉科紧紧握着拳头藏在腿边，他知道，这不是哈利喜欢的音乐。

也许哈利改变心意了呢？他正站在舞台上，站在他最喜欢的地方，唱什么歌也许一点也不重要。

德拉科咬紧牙关，可他就是知道，这不是哈利想要的音乐。他脑袋里轰轰作响，他原以为，原以为……

哈利离开后，德拉科将哈利的资料通过潘西递给了几个知名的音乐公司。潘西告诉他有公司十分感兴趣，并且已经联系上哈利之后，德拉科便不再过问哈利的事。

他知道这点小事情根本弥补不了任何东西，但德拉科心想，就当是自我安慰吧，至少哈利能朝着自己的梦想走去。

但不应该是这样，他希望哈利站在舞台上，唱着自己喜欢的歌曲，而不是这样，看似洒脱——

德拉科紧紧盯着台上那个男人的绿色双眸。

——却唱着毫无感情的流行乐曲。


	12. Chapter 12

音乐刚结束，德拉科就立刻站起来向宴会厅门口走去。阿斯托利亚瞧了他一眼，没有阻拦。

走出宴会厅，德拉科给主办方的助理打电话。这场宴会是谁在负责，德拉科非常清楚,他们是极其熟悉的老朋友，。

助理听到他的要求后好笑地问了一句，德拉科轻声应了一声，说：“家里有小孩喜欢，特意托我一定要要到签名照。”

助理没有多问，答应马上关照工作人员后就挂了电话。德拉科将手机塞进口袋里，一路快步走向后台休息室。

通常这种表演嘉宾都会在表演结束后立刻离开，以免引起骚乱，所以留给德拉科的时间只有几分钟。

他到达休息室门口，刚得到消息的工作人员恭敬地向他问好，立刻带他进入休息室。一进房间，刚好碰到乐队从舞台上退下来。

哈利走在最前方，看见他后脸上的表情一变，但又立刻恢复正常。

“请问这是……”乐队经纪人立刻上前询问，按道理，他们拒绝任何嘉宾探访。

工作人员赶紧上去想介绍德拉科，哈利却拉住经纪人说：“他是我朋友，你们收拾东西，我和他说几句话就走。”

见是哈利认识的人，经纪人不再阻拦。哈利带着德拉科回到后台的角落里，此时下一个节目正在演出，外面乱哄哄的，这个角落倒是谁也不会在意。

哈利双手抱在胸前靠在墙边，眯着眼看向德拉科。

“找我有什么事吗？”

“……好久不见。”

德拉科细细打量哈利，靠近之后更能看清对方脸上浓郁的妆容，鼻影深深地勾勒出原本就很挺拔的鼻梁，靠近看反而显出一丝怪异。

德拉科手垂在身旁，他不动声色地揉了揉手指，只想将哈利脸上的浓妆一股脑全部擦掉，让他变回那个干干净净，穿着真丝睡衣，坐在客厅地上弹民谣吉他的哈利。

“如果只是为了寒暄那就不必继续说下去了，我等下就要去赶飞机，没时间听你在这里说废话。”

哈利一只手伸向裤子口袋探了探，才想起表演前把烟丢在了化妆间里。他抽出手回到脑袋上揉了揉喷满定型水的头发后，重新抱在胸前。

“你为什么会走这种路线？我以为……”

“不是你介绍的公司吗？”哈利抬了抬下巴，指向休息室，“说起来还得谢谢你，不然我不会得到这么好的合约。”

“这根本不是你想要的音乐！”德拉科见哈利油盐不进，语气急切起来，“我知道你根本不喜欢这些！”

哈利看着德拉科，就那么静静地看了他一眼，突然笑了。

“你怎么知道我喜不喜欢？你知道我们的新歌占榜首占了多久吗？你知道我们下个月就要开巡回演唱会了吗？这可是所有音乐人的梦想，我怎么会不喜欢呢？”

哈利换了个脚支撑身体，继续说：“更何况……喜不喜欢一点都不重要，不是吗？这可是你教我的。”


	13. Chapter 13

宴会结束后，玩得心满意足的阿斯托利亚最终在酒店的花园里找到自己的男朋友德拉科·马尔福。

此时已经是深夜，喷水池早已停止运作，毫无生气地坐落在花园中间。德拉科弯着腰坐在喷水池边，手里夹着一根烟，失魂落魄地吞云吐雾。

不知从什么时候开始，德拉科抽起了烟。阿斯托利亚偷偷算过，大概是哈利离开后的第三个月。她扫了一眼德拉科面前的地面上，不出她所料，那里已经散落了好几个烟头。

“见到他了？”

阿斯托利亚撩起裙摆，一屁股坐在德拉科的旁边。她的手直接伸进德拉科西装裤的口袋里，掏出香烟和打火机，“啪”一声，熟练地点了根烟。

德拉科斜着眼瞟了她一眼，不理她，又收回视线，继续抽自己的烟。

“他骂了你一顿？还是打了你一顿？”阿斯托利亚一手夹烟深吸一口，一手探过去掐住德拉科下巴，把他脑袋掰过来来回看了一圈，没看见打架的痕迹。

“我们说了几句话，他就去赶飞机了。”德拉科扭头挣脱阿斯托利亚的手。

“那你这是余情未了？”

德拉科轻笑一声摇头，他顿了顿，又轻轻点了点头。

“我原以为……”他闭上眼，“我原以为……不，是我害了他。”

“他现在挺好的呀，至少比……那时候好多了。”阿斯托利亚举着烟，不明所以地看向德拉科，她不明白德拉科的意思。

德拉科吐出最后一口烟，将手里的烟头松开让它掉在地上，用脚踩熄灭。

“你还记得你上一次真正喜欢一个人，或者一个东西，是什么时候吗？”德拉科转头看向阿斯托利亚，“哈利离开的那天，他原本想给我做一顿饭。那是他半年来的第一笔收入，300磅。多比告诉我他想给我买东西，但知道自己什么也买不起，所以最后决定做一顿饭给我吃。我后来在厨房里找到收据，200多磅的购物单，他在那个贵得离谱的超市里买了最好的食材，就为了给我做一顿饭。”

德拉科手肘撑在腿上，手掌抚着自己的额头。

“可那天……”他的手指在颤抖，“我记得小时候，每次我喜欢什么，我的父母就会加倍地送到我面前。渐渐地，我就对什么都提不起兴趣，觉得就算这次没有，下次肯定能得到一个更好的。”

他看了一眼阿斯托利亚：“你也一样吧？”

阿斯托利亚含着烟，看向前方沉默地点点头。

“所以最终等我碰到我真正喜欢的东西时，随随便便就松开了手，因为总觉得不重要。可那天我坐在餐桌前，看见那个单据我才明白，我的喜欢的确一点都不重要，因为在哈利对我的喜欢面前，一文不值。”

“阿斯托利亚，”德拉科叫了她一声，“你有真正被人喜欢过吗？就是那种，去掉金钱、家庭、样貌、身材，甚至是血肉……直击你灵魂深处的喜欢。”

“……有那种感情吗？”

“有。”德拉科看着地上的烟头，“可是我却将这种感情弃之不顾……而且害得他，也不要了。”

阿斯托利亚看着身边的金发男人，夹着烟的手指倏地一颤。但她没说话，她不知道说什么，德拉科在说一件她完全陌生的事情。她知道如何恋爱，知道如何引男人上钩，甚至知道怎么甩了他们，还能让他们对自己念念不忘。

可她唯独听不懂德拉科的这番话。

德拉科又拿出一根烟点燃：“我们分手吧，阿斯托利亚，我没法忍受这样继续下去。”

“但……”

“你有什么条件都可以提出来，对外你可以把所有责任都推在我身上，除了犯法的事，怎么泼脏水都行，我都不会否认。”

阿斯托利亚愣住：“你知道不和我结婚，你会损失多少东西吗？”

德拉科失笑：“姑娘，在我心里，已经没有任何东西比那顿200多磅的晚饭，更重要了。”


	14. Chapter 14

一周之后，阿斯托利亚在社交网络上发出自己变成单身的消息，顺便帮德拉科出了个柜。

卢修斯怒骂了儿子一个礼拜后，收回了那个上东区的公寓，再一脚将德拉科踢去了找不到高层愿意去的南非工厂，让他吃苦耐劳去。

德拉科临走前去买了一把民谣吉他，和哈利手里的那把是同一个品牌。他带着吉他和一个简单的旅行箱，登上了去南非的飞机。

孤身一人在南非，除了工作还有和同事们一起喝酒打球以外，就无所事事了。德拉科倒也不觉得无聊，空闲的夜晚他坐在公司租的小公寓的阳台上，一边抱着吉他练习，一边眺望夜空里的满天繁星。

直到有一天，他叼着烟，流畅地弹奏完一整首即兴的曲子后，德拉科知道，时间到了。

马不停蹄地忙碌一年多以后，哈利终于有机会可以喘口气。只可惜公司给的假期很短，一周之后他又要飞去另一个城市录制新歌。

他在公司长期包下来的酒店套房里，将自己一下子摔在床上，疲倦地连动都不想动。翻了个身，哈利看了眼床边那把陪伴他这么多年的吉他。他已经很久没有碰过这把心爱的吉他，视频网站上的账号自从签了公司后也没有更新过。因为他实在没有时间静下心创作，也没有任何心思创作。

哈利知道这是他梦寐以求的生活，但却总是忍不住厌恶这种一个音符也写不出来的日子。

就在这时，床上的手机突然响了一下。哈利脑袋一紧，生怕又是经纪人给自己临时增加采访。天知道他已经快把自己能说的人生经历翻来覆去谈过上百遍了，剩下不能说的，吐出来，经纪人也会逼着他和血吞回去。接那么多采访，到底有何意义？

可再不想看，也不得不打开手机。看到消息时，哈利皱了皱眉，是一个陌生号码，发了一段音频给他。

按道理他应该直接删除消息拉黑号码，但不知道是否因为过于疲倦而变得恍惚，哈利一不小心点开了音频。

手机里响起一段流畅舒缓的吉他旋律，是从没有听到过的曲子。哈利愣住了，他盯着手机屏幕上的那个陌生号码，久久没有回神。因为这段旋律的节奏和风格，都是他最熟悉的。这是只有那个人，那个手把手教会了他弹吉他的人，才写得出来的音乐。

哈利紧紧盯着屏幕，直到音乐停止也没挪开视线。盯了许久，他突然清醒过来，一把将手机摔在床上，猛地翻身坐起来收拾东西，再也不看手机一眼。

哈利洗完澡躺在床上，重新拿起手机想要拉黑这个号码，可手指悬在空中半天也没有动。他似乎是凝固在那里，直到手臂开始发酸，发抖。最终，他还是放弃了这个动作。哈利将手机泄气般地一丢，愤愤地关灯钻进被窝。可没过几秒，他又懊恼地摸到手机，重新拿起来放到枕头边上，点开那段音频。

他睁大着眼倾听这段音乐，似乎想从里面听出什么血海深仇。却没想到还没等他发现任何可以嘲笑一番的创作瑕疵时，自己的眼皮就渐渐垂下，不由自主地沉入睡眠。

一夜无梦。


	15. Chapter 15

德拉科在南非待了将近两年，卢修斯才突然可怜起宝贝儿子，将他召回。

德拉科举着手机，听见手机里父亲罕见的嘘寒问暖，笑着说再过两个月吧，等我完成交接再回去。

挂了电话，他点开哈利的消息页面。

这一年里他断断续续把自己弹奏的音乐发给哈利，有时候是自己的创作，有时候是觉得好听的歌曲。

最初的时间里，哈利从不回复。德拉科心中忐忑，但随后又放下心来。只要他的思念能顺着吉他弦去到哈利的身边，对方是否回应，其实与他无关。

后来除了音乐，德拉科有时候会跟着音频发一句文字问候，有时候，则是自己看到的风景或是一只小猫。聊天界面里永远都是他一个人的自言自语，德拉科偶尔会觉得失落，可想想，这也是他的自作自受。

直到突然有一天，哈利回了一句创作点评。

只有三个字，甚至算不上一句话，可德拉科盯着那三个字，依然兴奋得一夜未眠。

他不知道哈利是回心转意还是实在被他骚扰得有些厌烦，但对方至少开始回应，德拉科心想，是否证明自己还有机会？

后来等德拉科再收到哈利发来的音谱，发现里面是哈利新作的曲子时，他又立刻明白了哈利的意思。无论他们未来会走到一个什么样的关系，至少在音乐上，哈利选择了回头，愿意再看他一眼。

此时德拉科已经在南非待了一年有余，从熟悉工厂到整顿人员，再到最后稳步就班地生产，每天忙得九、十点才下班，回到公寓里除了睡觉外，德拉科什么都没有精力做。唯一的陪伴，就是哈利寥寥数字的信息，和那一段段德拉科已经听了无数次，却还依然不满足的民谣小调。

他们两个人就这样你来我往陆续发了一年的消息，谁也没说过多余的一个字。

德拉科放下手机，抬头看看办公室外的天空。这里不比伦敦常年雨季，这里的天空总是湛蓝的，阳光照耀在远处茂密的树林上，灿烂得让人睁不开眼。

他走到窗边打开窗户，趴在窗台上眺望远方。刚来南非的时候，他心灰意冷，倒也没有抱怨过这里的生活有多么寂寞艰苦。但生活了两年之后，德拉科却渐渐爱上了这里的阳光与草原。这里是那种远离繁华，接近原生态的美，这里有着和哈利身上相似的生动气息。

他想了想，举起手机拍了张远处蓝天白云的照片。德拉科点开消息页面，将这张照片发给哈利，随后录下自己的话语，第一次将音乐以外的语音消息发给对方：“我要回去了，回去之前，你要不要来玩一趟？”

直到太阳落下之前，德拉科才终于收到一段两秒的音频。

他点开音频，久违的声音从手机里传出，依然是他最熟悉的嗓音。里面只有简单的一个字——

“好。”


	16. 全文完结

阿斯托利亚已经三年没有见过德拉科，两人分手之后，她干脆放下保守成见，一边进了家里公司认真工作打拼事业，一边泡遍全世界的帅哥。等她从自己纸醉金迷的生活里想起昔日男友德拉科时，已经是三年后的事情。

倒也不是她突然想和前男友再续前缘，只是某天躺在她身边的小帅哥插着耳机拿手机逛视频网站，逛到一半突然尖叫起来。阿斯托利亚吓了一跳，转头问他：“发生了什么事？”

“几年前一个走创作路线的音乐视频红人，竟然更新了。他已经消失了好几年，今天突然发了新视频，还露脸了，他竟然是……竟然是……”小帅哥激动地将手机递到阿斯托利亚眼前。

“竟然是半年前单飞的那个主唱！就是那个很火的乐队的！他宣布退出乐队单飞后就没消息了，我记得他当时还赔了一大笔违约金，我以为他发生什么事了，没想到……没想到这个红人就是他！”

阿斯托利亚听到熟悉的剧情，突然一顿，她迅速抢过手机仔细一看。

果然是哈利·波特。

哈利盘腿坐在一个平台上，背后是一片大草原。阿斯托利亚去过那里，认出这是在非洲的一个豪华酒店里。

视频里不止哈利一个人，他身后坐着另一个抱着吉他的男人。那个人戴了顶鸭舌帽遮住面容，但金色的发梢逃不过阿斯托利亚敏锐的眼神。

“大家好久不见，嗯，很多种意义的好久不见。这消失的半年我在休息，和我的……爱人一起到处旅游，另一件重要的事情就是制作我的新专辑。

“新专辑很快会和大家见面，新公司规定，现在还不能透露给你们听。今天给你们唱一首老歌，但也是你们从未听过的一首歌。这首歌是我爱人和我一起创作的，中间跨越了十几年，蕴涵着我们之间许多故事……今天一起将这首歌送给你们，也当是我让你们担心了这么久的一个道歉吧。抱歉，让你们担心这么久。但以后再也不会这样了，因为我带着我的音乐，回来了。”

哈利抱起地上的吉他，冲镜头一笑。那是许多人，甚至包括他的资深粉丝都没见过的笑容，那是一个放松而舒缓，沁人心扉的笑容。

哈利笑着向后看了一眼，然后朝那个金发男人点点头，回头拍着吉他开始打节拍。

“One，two，three，four……”

两个吉他同时弹奏起了旋律，虽是两组不一样的旋律，但他们搭配无间，最终交汇成一首动人而美妙的歌曲。

“Feel the breeze in the summer memories

A song written under the stars

Shadows drift in the summer breeze

But he lost in his dreams……”

——全文完——


End file.
